DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): Dr. Stevens received a Ph.D. in applied development psychology from the University of New Orleans in 1993. During his graduate career he was supported by a research assistantship on a National Institute of Mental Health research grant. He has functioned as a Research Assistant Professor of Medicine and an Associate Scientist at the Center for Aging at UAB. His research experience with nursing home and community dwelling populations, under the supervision of Dr. Burgio, has enhanced his research skills and allowed him to complete a small pilot project, which addressed the issues of feasibility and efficacy of the QAR procedure in the nursing home. This pilot project was expanded in August, 1995 through the support of a research grant from the Retirement Research Foundation. He states, p. 26 "Through these research activities, I have become aware that the issues I am trying to address are multifaceted, and a more multi-disciplinary approach would be most beneficial." Specifically, I have become interested in studying the effects of activities programs, such as QAR, on dementia patients quality of life... and devising additional therapeutic activities based on the underlying principles of the QAR procedure.